This invention relates to infant accessories and more particularly to an infant pacifier/pillow.
There are a number of devices available to help comfort infants. For instance, there are numerous types of baby blankets and stuffed animals or pillows which an infant can hold, snuggle against and cuddle with. Also available are pacifiers, a nipple-shaped device that infants can suck or bite upon to calm themselves. However, there are few devices available that combine the idea of a pacifier with a pillow.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 337,385 reveals a pacifier attached to a rectangular shaped block. However, the rectangular shape is unwieldy for an infant to grasp or wrap their arms around. Furthermore, the pacifier appears to be permanently attached to the rectangular block making cleaning and sterilizing of both the pacifier and block quite difficult.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an infant pacifier/pillow wherein the pillow is of a shape easily grasped or held by infants and wherein the pacifier is removable from the pillow permitting independent and convenient cleaning of the pacifier and/or pillow.